Where in The Multiverse is Knife-28?
Where in the Multiverse is Knife-28? '''is a short story project created by Knife-28 with the initial plan of explaining Knife's disappearance in Mall Fight 6 and re-appearance in Mall Fight 8, as well feature stories detailing Knife's time spent traveling the multiverse. The only released 'episodes' of Where in the Multiverse is Knife-28? are the 'Pilot' episode, which details how Knife became stranded in the first place, and part of Episode 4. Although abandoned, the idea of standalone Mall Fight stories would eventually give birth to the Mall Fight Grimoire. Plot '''Episode 0 - Pilot Following Knife's, Nega Knife's and Eldritch Abomination Pony's reunion in Mall Fight 6, the trio take Nega Knife's warthog jeep to Sgian Dubh to try and find Saber. The three split up to cover the town, Knife heads to the local pub, and asks around for Saber, finding a man named Big Jim who had a run in with her. Big Jim mentions that Saber was looking for pilots. However before he can find out any more information he is approached by the police, and lead to the office of the town's mayor. The Mayor turns out to be Nega Ren, and threatens the trio to leave the town by tomorrow. Eager to see what he's hiding they once again split up and spend the night searching the town. Its at this point Knife is taken and experiences the events of WaoA 1. After being returned he regroups with Nega Knife and Eldri, who has swiped the key card to the Sgian Dubh Scientific Institute from a scientist. The three infiltrate the facility, only to be captured once again by Nega Ren. In his office Nega Ren reveals what he was funding in the institute; a device that can override the Respawn Matrix's signal. He demonstrates this first on a scientist, using it to kill them over and over again before killing them altogether. Then when Knife tries to make a deal with him to release Nega Knife and Eldri, Nega Ren shoots him and has the other two placed in stasis. Nega Knife finds himself being release from stasis, and after a brief scuffle realizes that it's Knife that's released him. Knife reveals that after seeing Nega Knife die to Sabrina, then seeing everyone die to her after the timeline reset, he developed a smaller version of the Respawn Matrix implanted into his arm, but never tested it out of fear it might not work. The three decide to blow up the research facility, and after Nega Knife gets shot in the arm Knife sends him and Eldri to the surface to evacuate Sgian Dubh, with the promise that they'll activate the explosives with or without Knife.. Knife is captured by Nega Ren once again, and the Nega reveals to Knife the other thing the research facility was working on; an interdimensional portal based on Knife's designs. The two fight on a walkway over the portal while Eldri activates the explosives. Knife disarms Nega Ren and leaves him to die, only to be shot in the back and thrown into the portal. The explosives detonate, and Nega Knife and Eldri watch as the resulting explosion causes the town to sink onto the destroyed research facility below. Nega Ren hobbles out of the rubble and mocks Nega Knife with Knife's 'death'. Nega Knife kills him and resolves to continue his search for now not only Saber but Knife as well. Episode 4 - Dragonslayer, Dungeon Crawler The only released segment of Episode 4 shows a mysterious force fighting a dragon while an Argonian watches on. This force is revealed to be Knife and Doug, after the events of WaoA 2. Category:Extended Lore